The Proper Way to Kiss
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: When Sai gets confused about the action known as kissing, he turns to Naruto to help explain things. Too bad Naruto doesn't have a knack for explaining things thoroughly. SaixSaku oneshot.


**The Proper Way to Kiss**

* * *

Sai's fingertips traced under the words in his book as his eyes followed them intently. He was in the library like every other day when he didn't have a mission or when he didn't have something to capture with a blank canvas and paintbrush. As he read over the last paragraph, a wave of confusion washed over him.

"A friend may also greet another friend in such a manner." He repeated the script softly.

So did this mean that all this time he was greeting his friends and teammates in a rude way?

Sai thought back to his average team meetings and missions and not once had he seen Naruto and Sakura-san greet each other like this.

There were also more confusing things about this act. There were a few games played with it, one during a holiday, and the other with a bottle. And then there were many forms and stages, different types-all were too confusing since the original concept could not be grasped.

"Perhaps I should ask Naruto-san." Sai decided as he closed the book and returned it to its former spot on shelf. Walking from the library he headed to the one spot Naruto was sure to be at this hour. His favorite ramen stand: Ichiraku.

Sure enough his blond teammate was in fact there, sitting at the bar stool, gulping down a bowl of, what Sai believed, smelled like pork ramen.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-san." Said Sai as he took the seat next to his friend.

Naruto placed down the empty bowl and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, a smile forming after the action was completed, "Hey Sai."

Sai raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Naruto was not about to move any closer to him.

So they had greeted each other correctly? Because the book had implied otherwise…

"Naruto-san," Sai began, his face tilted in curiosity. "When does _kissing_ take place?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, before deciding on the words: "Depends on the people who are doing the kissing."

Sai frowned.

That answer had not helped clear up any of the confusion at all.

"So…" Sai began, "Who does the kissing then?"

"How should I put this?" Naruto crossed his arms and stared hard at the counter top. "Kissing often takes place between two people who are in a close relationship with each other."

Sai nodded slowly, "So it's like a greeting?"

"Not quite," Naruto hesitated. "It's more or less a stepping stone for people in relationships."

The answers were not quite there yet. Sai was still having a hard time trying to distinguish all of this from the text.

"So when do people kiss?"

If it wasn't a greeting, then perhaps people kissed goodbye, or to say they were sorry.

"People kiss when they've known each other for a long time, and they are ready to take their relationship to the next step."

"So, kissing is a way to show you want to take your relationship to the next level?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes! You only want to kiss a girl you are ready to go to the next step with."

Sai raised his eyebrow, "A girl?"

Naruto grew pale and his eyes decreased to a smaller size, "Well you're not gay, are you?"

Sai had read up on homosexuals and sexuality before. And as far as he was convinced, as far as preference went, if a kunai was held to his throat, and he had to choose to be with a male or a female, he would prefer a female.

He figured it was more natural that way.

"No," he found himself saying.

Naruto sighed at this, "Then you want to be kissing a girl."

"A girl I know, right?" When Naruto nodded in response to this Sai moved onto the next thing that was confusing, the many different styles of kissing. He had read about kisses on the cheek, pecks on the lips, one that was oddly called _French kissing_, how was he supposed to know when to use the right one?

"When are the other types of kisses appropriate?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well, it's okay to French kiss if you've known them for a long time."

"I see," said Sai as a picture was beginning to form in his mind. "Thanks Naruto-san," said Sai as he stood from the barstool. "I think I understand the concept now."

"No problem," Naruto grinned and stood up as well. "Shall we go to training then?"

Sai nodded and both headed to team sevens meeting spot, the famous bridge. Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting. And a thought struck Sai:

Sakura was in fact his teammate. And the only girl with whom he held an actual relationship with.

"Sakura-san, how long have we known each other for a long time?"

Sakura blinked in confusion for a second, "About three years-yes I suppose that is a long time."

Sai nodded in response to this, "Okay then." Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his frame, dipping his head next to hers, and before she could protest, before Naruto could stop him and before Sasuke could understand what was happening: he roughly pushed his lips to hers.

Before anyone could do anything further, Sakura's fist connected with Sai's jaw and he fell back onto the bridge.

"What the hell are you doing?" She fumed and narrowed her eyes at him in what team seven often referred to as a death sentence-glare. "And was that your tongue?"

Sai rubbed his already bruising cheek, "Was that not French kissing?"

Sakura gave a sinister laugh, "I'll give you ten seconds to explain."

Sai was confused again, "I was trying to take our relationship to the next level."

"How far were you planning to take our relationship?!" She hollered at him, grasping his shirt in her clenched fist as she pulled him back to his feet.

Sai gave a fake, weary smile, "Naruto-san said French kissing a girl I knew was okay if I knew them for a long time…"

Sakura turned to Naruto, her eyes glaring daggers, "Did he?"

When Sakura had stopped beating Naruto and Sai to a bloody pulp with her monstrous strength, Sai turned to his other teammates, and Kakashi-sensei who had been watching the scene from afar.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, looking at his cuts and bruises.

Kakashi laughed, recalling more awkward situations he had been told. "At least your first kiss went better than Naruto and Sasuke's."

* * *

Author: I had this idea in my head. And I really didn't want to write it, I really wanted to update **The Uchiha Secret**, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I've been trying to update the next chapter of **The Uchiha Secret**, but nothing seems to be working that well. I've even begun to think that maybe I should scrap the entire story. Nothing I write seems to fit how I want the next chapter to begin…So I don't know yet. In any case, an update won't happen for at least another few days. I'm pulling in over 60 hours on my paycheck, and I have Youmacon to go to this Saturday. 

On another note, I dyed my hair pink. Lol-Kishimoto has probably influenced me too much. I am cosplaying as time-skip Sakura at Ohayocon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
